


Formal

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Minor Spoilers, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Inquisitor was better than expected at the game. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

The Inquisitor was better than expected at the game. 

Dorian could admit he had been worried. He knew what the future held if they failed. Despite the ease with with the Inquisitor rallied people to their cause, Orlesian nobles were not easy to charm. 

And there was the matter of chasing after an assasin they did not know the identity of. 

Dorian found he breathed a little easier again when it was all over, finding the Inquisitor on a quiet balcony. It felt good to dance, to be close, to pretend for a moment that there was nothing but this.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
